Unusual Circumstances
by Paigerpip152805
Summary: Rose is a girl from the future who ends up in the middle of the Revolutionary War. When Col. Tavington takes her into custody for suspicions for being a spy, Cornwallis thinks him crazy and gives some unusual punishment.Chap. 6 comming soon, I promise
1. Chapter 1

Narrator

Rose, a nineteen-year-old American, was walking down the road. She really liked history in school, and especially liked the movie The Patriot. Her favorite character was Colonel William Tavington, the "Butcher" and the leader of the Green Dragoons. She was going to all the places that the movie was filmed, and right now, she was on the road they used for the Ghost's massacre, in the beginning of the movie. She was about to the trees where the Ghost and his sons were hiding, when she had a weird feeling. All the sudden everything around her was a blur, and then black.

She woke up in some black riding breeches, a white shirt that was, technically considered an undershirt, and black boots. Her hair was up in a braided bun, which was about the only thing that was the same. That and the way she thought and acted.

'Where am I?' She thought.

She looked around, and there were red coats coming, and I looked up the hill, and there was the Ghost and his sons, hiding behind foliage.

'Shit, now I know what happens, and if I don't move I will surely be shot, if I go and say I am a soldier, they will think me a spy, and kill me. If I say I am lost, they will think me a spy and shoot me. Oh well, I'll think of something later.' I thought and ran up to him.

"Who are you?" He asked as soon as I got there.

"Rose Wittenberg, sir." I replied courteously.

"Can you shoot accurately?" he asked, sounding preoccupied.

"Yes, w-"I started.

"Then grab a gun and start shooting. Start with the officers and work your way down. Can you tell the difference?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Good, start when Samuel does, you can move around, providing you are fast, got it?"

"Yes sir."

I hid behind a tree and waited for Samuel to shoot. Samuel shot the first one in the back of the head. They, then, all got clumped up and I looked for the most experienced looking officer, and when I found him, I shot him in the head. Then, after we worked our way to only a few men left, I held my fire as the Ghost charged in and killed everyone else. When everyone else went down, I climbed up in a tree and hid, and watched the 'Ghost' obliterate the rest of the Kings regulars like they were nothing. I stayed there for a while so no one would know I was there, not even the ghost.

'This is a comfortable tree; I just might live here for a while.' I thought as I watched the Ghost and his sons walk away, and that is exactly what I did. I came out of the tree to steal food and get water and some books, and then I would get back in the tree and sleep there. I continued to do this for three months.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was in a tree, her usual home for a few months, watching people pass below her. They were in the time of the Revolutionary War. By her calculations, they were about at the time where the colonial militia was kicking butt because they weren't being stupid and fighting in lines. They were hiding in the environment and shooting them when they least expected it.

She saw people passing below her and they looked like Red Coats. They were wearing black riding breeches, red coats, a white undershirt, a green vest, and black riding boots with spurs they all had their hair queued back and they were all riding horses. There was no doubt about it-they were the Green Dragoons.

The person who was in the front, and seemed like the leader, suddenly stopped and looked up. Rose pressed herself against the tree, for she didn't want to be brought in as a spy. His eyes moved right over her and she thought he must have been blind if he didn't see her. He ordered his men to go on without him, which must have been usual because they obliged with no weird looks, after they were out of earshot he pulled out his pistol and pointed it strait at Rose.

"Come out now, and I won't kill you, unless you provoke me." He said

She really didn't believe him, considering his reputation of being the butcher, but what did she have to lose, besides her life? So, she came down slowly and looked the man over. He was muscular, like a good basketball player, and looked like he had strong legs, because he was always riding horses. He had light blue eyes, almost white, which seemed to tell what he was thinking, and dark brown hair that was almost always queued back in a pony-tail-looking-thing.

"I don't see what you want; I was only sitting in a tree." She said, slightly annoyed, since she had just gotten comfortable.

"I want to know why you were in that tree. It is… improper for a woman to be climbing a tree… and wearing such attire as you are." He replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She looked down at herself and noticed why he said that. She had on some black riding breeches, also, and a white shirt that was, technically considered an undershirt, and black boots. Her hair was up in a braided bun, which made it look she had short hair, in fact, if she was wearing a green vest and red coat and riding a horse, she would fit in with the Green Dragoons, which was very improper indeed.

"And why should I care what is improper and what isn't?" she asked innocently.

"Because you are a woman and just should. Now, on to more important matters, what is your name?" he said ending the old conversation and opening an entirely new one.

"Wittenberg."

"All right, now that I know your last name, what is your first name?"

She gave him a dirty look and replied with a little more attitude that was needed, "I'm not telling you!"

"You will tell me Miss Wittenberg, one way or another. I asked nicely and after this time, I will not be so polite to you, now tell me what your name is!" his voice suddenly turned cold and demanding.

"Why should I tell you my name? If you haven't noticed, Colonel William Tavington, I am not afraid of you." Her voice was patronizing and superior and he didn't like it.

"I noticed." He pulled out his gun and pressed it to the temple of her head, "Now, I am done playing games, what is your name?"

She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, so demanding, my name is Rose Wittenberg, are you happy now that I told you my name?"

He smirked, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it Rose? Anyway, now that I am not mad anymore, for the moment, I need you to come with me."

Her eyebrows rose, "That is were I draw the line, I am not stupid, Tavington. I know you are taking me to your commander, Cornwallis, for suspicions of being a spy, which is hardly reasonable, considering I have done nothing to earn such suspicions."

"Must we go through this again, like I said with the name, you will come with me one way or another." He sounded exasperated, but it was fun to annoy him.

"As I said before, I am not afraid of you. Point the gun at my head or don't, it is the same effect because you will not shoot a woman without a good reason, and a good reason isn't because you can't stand a woman to talk to you like this." She said and she was sounding superior again, which was making him extremely angry.

"Have it your way then." He said coolly, and he picked her up and put her on his horse and mounted behind her.

Rose

We galloped off and I was still sulking because of the way he had handled me. We went on in silence and then he spoke.

"Are you going to sulk the whole way there, or what?" he asked.

"I am not sulking, I am just angry with you for making me come with you."

"You didn't think I would let you off that easily, did you?" he asked with humor in his voice.

"No, I guess I didn't, although I didn't expect you to pick me up and put me on your horse, either. I mean, most people would think that improper, and I thought you would be one of those people considering our conversation earlier, with you chastising me for being improper."

"Even though it is true that I said that earlier, it is only because it is customary for ladies and girls to be proper, after you said that, I didn't think that you would expect me to care what is proper, either. Guess I was wrong?" he asked.

"No, you weren't wrong, plus you did say I was coming with you no matter what, right? I don't know what I was expecting, just everything but that, and you trying the gun trick on me again, since you knew that wouldn't work." I said with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Yes, that impressed me, how do you know so much about the army anyway? I mean, most girls wouldn't know that, or anything else about what I do." Now I heard interest in his voice.

"Let's say that I grew up in the army, practically. My father, William Wittenberg, perhaps you have heard of him?" This wasn't totally a lie, my father was named William, after the person he was going to think of him as, and he was a Colonel. "Anyway, since I was little he was teaching how to ride horses and the rules of war and such." I said slowly.

"Your father is Colonel William Wittenberg, of the Continental Army, the person right under General George Washington? I'm surprised I didn't see it before… the mouth, the name!" he muttered the last part to himself.

"You are getting a little worked up over this, aren't you? I mean, it is not that big of deal." I said, as if it were the simplest thing ever.

His arm snaked around my waist, to prevent me from moving, and then he said, "You had better not try to run away, I will kill you."

I leaned against his chest and relaxed. He looked down at me and I read surprise in his eyes. Obviously he had never seen a girl as comfortable on a horse. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I don't see how you could be so relaxed when I'm taking you prisoner and you are on a horse." He said, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Well, I practically grew up on a horse, so that answers one question. The next answer I have is, if I was worked up, I would be tense, therefore wasting my energy and if I was worrying what you were going to do to me after we got to the fort I wouldn't be able to think of anything, so I force myself to become relaxed." I explained.

"Oh, ok, another question is, why are you talking to me when I am who I am, and your father is who he is?"

"Well, unless you don't want me to talk to you…" I trailed off, baiting him, and he took the bait.

"No, I was just wondering." He replied.

"O.k. then, if you must know, I find you intriguing. You seem quite a bit like me, as in knowing what you want and how to get it. You wanted me to come with you, so you put me on your horse and mounted behind me so I couldn't run away. I also think you are smart, unlike most people I find, who never talk and when they do, they say nothing." I sighed after that, as if it were laborious to have said that much.

"Well, I do not plan on becoming boring any time soon, so you have nothing to worry about." He said as he looked down at me, to see my expression.

"Well, that is good." I said, looking up at him and smiling.

We rode the rest of the way to the fort in silence, and it was a good half an hour until we got to the fort.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for everyone who has replied. I have up until Chapter 5 already written, so my writing will slow down after chapter 5. I will try to write as fast as I can, but I also have to study for semester exams. Good news is… 12 days left till Christmas vacation!

A/N2: I am sorry if this seems short, because my next one is even shorter. Oh, and, try not to hate Tavington too much… We all know how he was made to be.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Patriot characters, I do however own Rose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord General Cornwallis, Colonel Tavington wants to speak with you." General O' Hara reported as he barged into the room.

"I am occupied." He responded, which was true, someone was shaving him.

"He says it is very important, and he had a young Lady in his presence, says she is a spy." O' Hara said, as if speaking about Tavington was a horrible thing, and one should never talk about it.

"I will be there in a second, tell him to wait in my office." Cornwallis said dismissively.

As soon as I heard him say that I backed away from the door and Tavington gave me a quizzical look and I gave him the signal to be quiet. He raised an eyebrow, but at that moment O' Hara walked in.

"The Lord General will see you now." He announced, then very politely bowed, and exited very gracefully.

I cocked my eyebrow, and glanced at Tavington and asked, "Who is that?"

He snorted and replied, "General O' Hara, you need not chase him around, though."

"Why would I chase him? He seems like a git. Plus he is not my type; he is ugly, and too polite."

"Oh, I see, you like people who have manners and sometimes don't use them and people who are good looking, right?" he asked innocently, it seemed as if he was trying to interrogate me.

"Well, I like people who look good, but that just catches my attention, I will not go out with them if they are scum. They need to be nice and charming and someone who can challenge my wits." I explained to him, never letting my guard down.

"Oh, I see—"He started, but, just then Cornwallis stormed in.

"This had better be good!" Cornwallis said quite loudly.

"It is, my Lord. Sir I believe this girl to be a spy." I had to admit, he sounded out of his mind, and Cornwallis must have thought this, also.

"All right, let's just imagine for a second that I believe you. What reasons do you have for thinking this?"

"My Lord, she was sitting up in a tree, for all I know she could be spying, and—"

I interrupted him before he could say anymore and said, "That is stretching, isn't it, Colonel?" my voice was full of sarcasm; I could tell Tavington noticed, and shot me a dirty look, but, luckily, Cornwallis didn't notice.

"Considering her family, who are in the Continental Army, I concluded that she was a spy." He said, as if not noticing my interruption at all.

"What is her name again?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask, sir. Her name is Rose Wittenburg. She is the only daughter of William Wittenburg."

"I think you are right. Take her to the interrogation room. You have my permission to do everything in your power to get answers, and that does not include killing. Got it? NO killing!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, my Lord. Come, Miss Wittenburg." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to this small interrogation room.

The room looked more like a dungeon then a place where questions were asked. It had stony walls, a table, two chairs, a little room off to the side with a bench. It had red stuff, which looked a lot like blood, all over the walls. It also had stony floors and a bed, maybe people who didn't talk stayed over night? Anyway, to conclude, it looked like a prison cell where a lot of people have died. Maybe like Alcatraz prison cells looked?

Anyway, back with the story. He pulled me into the prison-cell-room and pushed me into the chair. Noticing that he was either going crazy, angry, or a mixture, I decided that it was best not to talk. And when I say that I didn't talk, I meant it. The interview went something like this.

"WHERE IS YOUR FATHER?"

I put my feet on the desk. "…"

He violently slapped my feet off the desk. "FEET OFF THE DESK!"

"…"

He came over and put his hands on my shoulders. I heard him take a deep breath and he was silent for a moment. "Rose?" He finally asked.

I looked up at him. "Hmm?" I asked, as to if say, "Yes?"

"Are you going to talk to me?"

"Maybe, are you done being mad?" I asked, breaking my silence.

"I was never mad." He said.

"Oh please, you were yelling and the look in your eyes said you wanted to kill me."

"You read people very well, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Now, tell me, why were you mad?"

"Whenever I interrogate people I get really mad, it is waste of time when you can hold a gun to their head or torture them and they will talk." He explained.

"That is probably why it looks like way too many people died in here. And, I don't like the sound of the torturing part, you could do that… never mind."

"I know I can, and I won't think another moment of it if it comes to that, so, let's try this again. Where is your father?" he asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since the war began," I started, seeing it was that or be tortured, "and someone killed my mother, so I lived in the forest, so I don't know where he is." I concluded.

"All right, but, I am not sure that I believe you. Will this help jog your memory?"

He took my wrists in an iron grip and twisted them into an unnatural position. 'I know he didn't just do that!' I thought in my head, and I started to struggle until my wrists were in a semi-comfortable position, then I jerked my wrists toward where his fingers met, and my wrists were free! "No, and even if I knew where he was, and I don't, that wouldn't jog my memory, rather make me forget more." I said.

"Are you sure? Will this?" he asked evilly. Then he slapped me square in the face. I fell to the ground, in a heap, and then I looked up at him hatefully.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS! DO YOU GET THIS? DO YOU? GOD, TAVIGTON!" I exclaimed fiercely.

"We'll see if you know anything after three days of no food and little water and no people." He said, hating to be wrong, and with one final kick in the ribs and he left, and I heard the door lock behind him.

The food and water was nothing to worry about, I had dealt with them before… but the pain he left me with was staggering. I felt like he had broken three of my ribs and my face was on fire. What felt like an hour after he left, but was really a couple of minutes, I passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N3: I hope you liked it. I will update tomorrow after school or possibly tonight, it depends on how many reviews I get.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all of those who responded. I love having such loyal fans! Cookies for all! throws cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Patriot or any of its characters, I do, however, own Rose. You may only use her with my permission, No Stealing!

When I woke up, Tavington was there and he looked less then pleased. When he saw that I was awake, he walked over to me and crouched down. "Where is your father? All you need to do is tell me and I might not feel the need to kick you again." He said this in a deadly calm voice.

"Or maybe you will accept that I don't know where he is and you won't have to kick me." I said, sarcastic and yet a sign of hopefulness in my voice.

"But you do know where he is…" he trailed off.

"No I don't." I said, as calmly as I could muster, although, I was about to punch him for not believing me.

"Well then, follow me; we are going to Cornwallis' office again. I'm sure he will find something for you to do." He said, devoid of all emotion.

He turned on his heel and walked to the door, then looked back at her and asked,"Are you gonna come with me or are you gonna just lie there?"

"I can't move without it hurting." She winced as she tried to get up anyway, and he inwardly smirked.

"I will take you the medical tent, hang on." He said to her as her carefully lifted her up.

Once they got to the medical tent, O' Hara was standing there and he hissed, after he laid her down on the bed, "What did you do to her?"

Tavington resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, "I interrogated her, you said I could do anything to her, except kill her, remember?"

"I didn't say that, Cornwallis did, but I remember him saying that." He said, sounding dismayed,"but I didn't think you would take that seriously, did you at least get any answers out of her?"

"No, she didn't have any."

"Tavington, Cornwallis won't like this, and, frankly, neither do I." He said bluntly.

"Oh, yeah, just like you to be right under Cornwallis' feet." He mumbled, unfortunately for him, O' Hara heard it.

"What was that?" he asked, enraged.

"I said it's just like you to be right under Cornwallis' feet."

O' Hara's face balled up in anger and then he stormed off, probably to Cornwallis' office, There was going to be hell to pay later, but, what else is new?

Tavington walked up to me and said to me, "You will be out of here tomorrow, since the ribs are bruised, not broken, and then you and I will go to Cornwallis' office, got it?' he asked after he finished reciting the next day's agenda.

"Yeah, I got it." I replied dryly.

A/N2: Yeah, pretty boring and short, I know, but it was necessary. The next one will take more time than the other ones have; I am still putting the finishing touches on it. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Elizabeth Tavington


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for all of those who responded. I love having such loyal fans! Cookies for all! throws cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own the Patriot or any of its characters, I do, however, own Rose. You may only use her with my permission, No Stealing!

"Colonel Tavington, Cornwallis wants to see you and Miss Wittenburg in his office within the hour." O'Hara announced in his most annoying voice the next day. "Miss Wittenburg is to change into proper attire, and then you both are to report to Cornwallis' office. That will be all." Then he left, just turned around and walked off.

A few minutes later, I was ready to go. Tavington escorted me to my room and once I was at my door, he walked across the hall to his room. I proceeded into my room to pick out a dress. I hate dresses but this was their proper attire so I had to wear them, I picked out a light blue one with no frills or lace. It also went well with my hazel eyes.

We walked into Cornwallis' office about fifteen minutes later, and the General had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Colonel Tavington, I am very displeased with you. I would have expected more from you."

"Sir, she won't talk, either she doesn't know anything or she is the most stubborn girl I have ever met."

"Well, Colonel, since you can't seem to control yourself or her, I will have to punish you. Starting today, you will start training Miss Wittenburg for the Green Dragoons. When I deem her fit, she will join your ranks as a Captain."

"Yes, my lord." Tavington replied curtly and stormed out of the room.

The next day I was incredibly nervous about the looks I would receive and remarks I would earn when I went to report for training. Surprisingly enough, only Tavington was there, looking rather displeased that I was indeed coming and that yesterday wasn't a dream.

"Hello, Tavington, I was wondering…" I started before he interrupted.

"I don't have time for this." He said simply as he threw me my sword, which I quickly grabbed and held it professionally. "You look like you have used a sword before, have you?" he asked, sounding astonished.

"You'll see, won't you?" I asked innocently.

"Ok, begin!" he said and we started to fight. I have to admit… just kidding, I fought for a while, then he mad a violent slash with his sword and knocked the sword out of my hands. "You have definitely used a sword before, but to be a Green Dragoon you need to specialize in using the sword. How well can you shoot? I need to know what you are good at, ok?"

"I can shoot very well…" I started, but he interrupted.

"How well?"

"As I was saying, I can shoot very well; I could shoot someone between the eyes 200 yards off. Does that answer your question?" It was a rhetorical question, but I guess those weren't heard of back in the Revolutionary War times.

"Yes, it does." He said in a cold voice, "You just might be my new competition in shooting. If you can shoot as well as you say, you might not need a sword."

"That's great, something to set me apart from everyone else." I mumbled, not looking forward to joining them in the least.

Tavington seemed to hear me, although he didn't reply. His only response was him saying, "I think you have had enough for today, tomorrow the real training begins." Then he stepped out of my way and let me go past him and up to the manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N2: Yeah, pretty boring and a little bit longer than the last one. I hope won't lose he fans I accumulated since the last time I wrote. Once again, I am sorry if this part seems boring, it will get better, I promise.

Elizabeth Tavington


	6. Author's Note

AN: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while…. I have really been busy lately, well, for the past two years, with family drama, school, and a new boyfriend…. I am also thinking about starting a new story, as well as continuing this one… Let me know what you think about that… I swear the next chapter will be up in the next week…


End file.
